An apparatus of the related art (e.g., see patent literature 1) supplies personalized information from a service provider to users who use mobile terminals. Based on request information from a mobile terminal containing an HTML browser, the apparatus searches a subscriber and content database for requested contents and allows a server to supply the search result to the mobile terminal.
Some vehicular mobile terminals such as vehicle navigation systems are capable of accessing a networked registration server using an HTML browser and displaying a web page registered in the registration server.
Web pages registered in the above-mentioned registration server are written in the data description language such as general-purpose HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language). Basically, consistent contents are supplied to any access-allowed terminals anytime and anywhere.
A user performs condition input manipulation such as entering a search condition, selecting an icon, and specifying an URL according to instructions from the browser displayed on a terminal screen. The user can thereby acquire necessary information anytime and anywhere.
However, the user needs to perform manipulation to input various conditions according to instructions from the browser displayed on the terminal screen if consistent contents are supplied to any terminals anytime and anywhere as described above. For example, the condition input manipulation on a vehicular mobile terminal mounted on the vehicle may interrupt driving manipulation while the user drives the vehicle. This is inconvenient from the viewpoint of safety.
To solve this problem, it is considered effective to provide a service that uses a vehicle's moving state as condition input depending on the travel of a vehicle mounted with the mobile terminal and provides various contents at appropriate timings according to vehicle's moving states.
However, such a service aims at reducing user's manipulations and is favorably limited to the vehicular mobile terminal mounted on the vehicle. Terminals other than the vehicular mobile terminal are favorably provided with contents according to the user's manipulation to input conditions.